This invention relates to a tire testing device and more particularly to a device for accurately testing the hardness of the tread portion of a pneumatic tire with the use of a Tire Durometer.
In measuring the hardness of tires, it has been the practice for an operator to hand hold a durometer while measuring its hardness. The readings obtained can vary according to the operator's technique and the force exerted during the measuring process. It is an object of the present invention to assure a constant force applied by the measuring tool thus assuring an accurate reading, thus taking out variations and error due to the human operation.